


Sacrifícios

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Star Trek III: The Search for Spock
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Seu prêmio era cruel. Spock tinha voltado dos mortos, mas não era ele mesmo, e Bones estava longe de estar recuperado.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Kudos: 2





	Sacrifícios

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sacrifices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825061) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Primeiro, tudo parecia perfeito.

Spock estava vivo e bem, e ele se lembrava de Jim e de sua conexão, mesmo que a maior parte de suas memórias tivesse desaparecido. Bones ainda estava sofrendo alguns efeitos de ter carregado o katra de Spock por tanto tempo, mas ele estava melhorando, e sua mente não estava mais em perigo.

Os dois grandes amores de sua vida estavam a salvo, e isso era tudo o que importava.

Mas quando a poeira baixou, o peso das consequências começou a pesar em sua mente.

Ele pagou um alto preço para conseguir Spock de volta, e apesar do prêmio valer isso e muito mais, Jim não podia evitar de ser assombrado por tudo o que teve que destruir para que Spock retornasse aos vivos.

Seu filho estava morto, o filho que ele mal conhecia e agora não teria a chance de conhecer. O que mais o deixava com um gosto ruim na boca era saber que podia viver com isso. Seu filho estava morto, mas o corpo de Spock ainda estava vivo, então tudo o que Jim podia pensar era trazer Spock de volta em segurança.

A Enterprise foi destruída. Mais do que uma nave, seu verdadeiro lar, seu amor, a única coisa que sempre pensou que sacrificaria tudo para manter. Destruída por sua própria vontade. Ela já foi a coisa mais importante em todo o universo para ele, e ele não hesitou em a sacrificar.

Sua carreira terminou, e não só a sua, mas as de seus melhores amigos.. Se eles voltassem, seria para enfrentar um julgamento, e tudo o que fizeram pela Federação no passado não os salvaria das consequências de sua traição.

A pior parte era que não se arrependia de nada, não teria se arrependido mesmo que essa fosse sua missão original, retornar o katra de Spock ao invés de restaurar sua vida. A alma de Spock e a vida de Bones estavam em perigo, não poderia ter feito outra escolha, ele teria sacrificado muito mais se necessário.

Mas seu prêmio era cruel.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para ajudar Spock ou Bones a se recuperarem de suas experiências únicas, o único remédio era o tempo. Bones estava se recuperando rápido, mas Spock ainda estava longe de ser ele mesmo, e não havia garantias de que suas memórias emocionais seriam recuperadas junto com os fatos do passado que estava memorizando.

Jim gostaria de fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para ajudar na recuperação de Spock. Fazer uma fusão com ele e mostrar para Spock que sua falta de emoções era um mito que ele já tinha há muito superado, ao menos no que dizia respeito às pessoas mais próximas dele. Mas pelo que lhe disseram, arriscaria machucar Spock se fizesse uma fusão nesse ponto, e esse era um risco que Jim não estava disposto a correr.

Tudo o que podia fazer era estar lá e esperar, desejando que Spock e Bones se recuperassem. Era contra sua natureza, esperar e não fazer nada, mas era tudo o que lhe restava. Agora seus destinos estavam fora de suas mãos.


End file.
